In a building construction, it is desirable to provide a window assembly that can be easily installed.
In conventional construction, a carpenter provides a rectangular frame in an opening and then fastens four pieces at each of the corners. A plurality of mitered pieces are then cut and assembled as an octagonal frame. Such a construction is difficult, time consuming and requires skilled workers making the window costly.
It has been desired to provide window assemblies of simpler configurations to facilitate installations. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,846 discloses a window assembly mounted within a rough opening in a wall in a building where the window assembly comprises an integrally molded sill which defines an opening into which a unit of glazing material such as glass or plastic is inserted. After installation, wooden interior trim pieces are installed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,998 a wooden window assembly includes a wood frame secured to a frame section into which a window panel unit and wood sash members are supported. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,479 discloses a wood casing window which comprises a wooded sash, a multiple glazed sealed unit and a retaining device holding the glazed unit on the sash. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,318 discloses a plastic building product including a louver or window which is integral therewith. A movable flange member is provided about the plastic body and is adjustably mounted thereon to accommodate siding of varying thicknesses.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a plastic window assembly for an octagonal window which can be mounted in a rough opening in an exterior wall or door of a building to provide a finished appearance both on the exterior and the interior of a wall or door; where the window assembly can be assembled without the use of fasteners for convenient installation; wherein the window assembly can be readily changed to accommodate various thickness walls; wherein the window assembly includes spaced window panes, one of which is glass and the other plastic; and wherein the exterior and interior can be readily painted.